internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Bangladeshi cricket team in England in 2010
The Bangladesh cricket team is touring England, playing three One Day Internationals and two Test matches between 27 May and 12 July 2010. Test Series 1st Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 505 (125 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Jonathan Trott 226 (349) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Shahadat Hossain 5/98 (28 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 282 (93 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Junaid Siddique 58 (113) | wickets-team2-inns1 = James Anderson 4/78 (31 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 163/2 (35.1 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Andrew Strauss 82 (88) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Shakib Al Hasan 1/48 (16 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 382 (f/o) (110.2 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Tamim Iqbal 103 (100) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Steven Finn 5/87 (24 overs) | result = England won by 8 wickets | venue = Lord's, London | umpires = Billy Bowden (NZ) and Asoka de Silva (SL) | motm = Steven Finn (Eng) | report = Scorecard | toss = Bangladesh won the toss and elected to field. | rain = Rain and bad light reduced play on Day 2 to 28.5 overs. }} 2nd Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 419 (121.3 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Ian Bell 128 (255) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Shakib Al Hasan 5/121 (37.3 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 216 (54.1 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Tamim Iqbal 108 (114) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Graeme Swann 5/76 (22.1 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = | runs-team1-inns2 = | wickets-team1-inns2 = | score-team2-inns2 = 123 (f/o) (34.1 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Mahmudullah 38 (52) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Steven Finn 5/42 (10 overs) | result = England won by an innings and 80 runs | venue = Old Trafford, Manchester | umpires = Billy Bowden (NZ) and Asoka de Silva (SL) | motm = Ian Bell (Eng) | report = Scorecard | toss = England won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = Rain delayed the start of play on Day 3 until 13:15. }} ODI series 1st ODI | score1 = 250/9 (50 overs) | score2 = 251/4 (45.1 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Raqibul Hasan 76 (95) | wickets1 = James Anderson 3/74 (10 overs) | runs2 = Ian Bell 84* (101) | wickets2 = Shakib Al Hasan 2/35 (10 overs) | result = England won by 6 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Trent Bridge, Nottingham | umpires = Asad Rauf (Pak) and Nigel Llong (Eng) | motm = Ian Bell (Eng) | toss = Bangladesh won the toss and elected to bat. }} 2nd ODI | score1 = 236/7 (50 overs) | score2 = 231 (49.3 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Imrul Kayes 76 (111) | wickets1 = Ajmal Shahzad 3/41 (10 overs) | runs2 = Jonathan Trott 94 (130) | wickets2 = Shafiul Islam 2/38 (9.3 overs) | result = Bangladesh won by 5 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = County Ground, Bristol | umpires = Asad Rauf (Pak) and Richard Illingworth (Eng) | motm = Mashrafe Mortaza (Ban) | toss = England won the toss and elected to field. }} 3rd ODI | score1 = 347/7 (50 overs) | score2 = 203 (45 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Andrew Strauss 154 (140) | wickets1 = Mashrafe Mortaza 3/31 (10 overs) | runs2 = Mahmudullah 42 (81) | wickets2 = Ravi Bopara 4/38 (10 overs) | result = England won by 144 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Edgbaston, Birmingham | umpires = Asad Rauf (Pak) and Richard Kettleborough (Eng) | motm = Andrew Strauss (Eng) | toss = Bangladesh won the toss and elected to field. }} Tour Matches First Class: Surrey vs Bangladeshis | score-team1-inns1 = 318/7d (82.2 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Matthew Spriegel 108* (198) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Robiul Islam 3/67 (14 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 372/6d (102.5 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Jahurul Islam 158 (256) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Matt Dunn 3/48 (14.5 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 313/3d (72.2 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Usman Afzaal 159* (165) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Mahbubul Alam 1/38 (12 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = Match drawn | venue = The Oval, London | umpires = Mark Benson & Ismail Dawood | motm = | report = Scorecard | rain = | toss = Surrey won the toss and elected to bat. }} First Class: Bangladeshis vs Essex | team2 = Essex | score-team1-inns1 = 231 (60.4 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Mohammad Ashraful 58 (57) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Maurice Chambers 4/32 (15.4 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 313 (87.1 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = John Maunders 126 (188) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Shahadat Hossain 4/72 (21.1 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 211 (45.2 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Mohammad Ashraful 61 (63) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Max Osborne 3/35 (6 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 130/5 (43.2 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Grant Flower 34* (55) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Robiul Islam 2/33 (11 overs) | result = Essex won by 5 wickets | venue = County Ground, Chelmsford | umpires = Paul Baldwin (Ger) & Richard Kettleborough | motm = | report = Scorecard | toss = Essex won the toss and elected to field. }} First Class: Bangladeshis vs England Lions | team2 = England Lions | score-team1-inns1 = 220 (57.2 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Imrul Kayes 42 (108) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Ravi Bopara 3/9 (3.2 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 296 (77.4 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Steve Davies 81 (112) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Robiul Islam 3/72 (18 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 161 (52.5 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Jahurul Islam 58* (197) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Ravi Bopara 4/14 (6.5 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 86/1 (16.4 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Alastair Cook 42* (72) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Abdur Razzak 1/17 (3.4 overs) | result = England Lions won by 9 wickets | venue = County Ground, Derby | umpires = Rob Bailey and Tim Robinson | motm = | report = Scorecard | toss = England Lions won the toss and elected to field }} List A: Sussex vs Bangladeshis | runs1 = Ben Brown 58 (52) | wickets1 = Mashrafe Mortaza 2/32 (9 overs) | runs2 = Raqibul Hasan 23 (45) | wickets2 = Monty Panesar 3/21 (7.4 overs) | result = Sussex won by 149 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = County Cricket Ground, Hove | umpires = Mark Eggleston and Ian Gould | motm = | toss = Sussex won the toss and elected to bat. }} List A: Middlesex vs Bangladeshis | score1 = 301/7 (50 overs) | score2 = 160 (39.3 overs) | team2 = Middlesex | runs1 = Jahurul Islam 88 (93) | wickets1 = Danny Evans 3/51 (10 overs) | runs2 = Owais Shah 61 (72) | wickets2 = Shafiul Islam 3/31 (9 overs) | result = Bangladeshis won by 141 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Lord's, London | umpires = Nigel Llong and Steve O'Shaughnessy | motm = | toss = Bangladeshis won the toss and elected to bat. }} 2010